Beware the Shinigami
by Ybarra87
Summary: When Harry was a small boy he decided to run away after hitting Dudley only to be chased by the cops. In the end he killed himself with a knife he had found however what no one else knows is that someone was watching Harry that day. Someone who saw something special in him. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something that has been on my mind a while and I had to try and tell. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Little Whinging, Surrey for all except one person who was running for his life, that person was Harry Potter a seven year old boy. Harry was currently running for his life after making the mistake of hitting his cousin Dudley for bullying him since he knew by doing that meant he would get a vicious beating from his Uncle Vernon. Now Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get far since every time he had tried to run away he would somehow be caught by the police but this time he was going to get away for good or die trying. As he continued to run he heard the cops yelling from their cars telling him to stop so they could take him home but Harry didn't stop he continued to run knocking things down causing them to get out and pursue him on foot.

"Stop right now so we can take you home kid!" A cop yelled as he ran after Harry.

"Why so I can get beaten for defending myself?!" Harry screamed as he continued to run.

"Stop lying they aren't that bad!" Another cop yelled.

"You say that because you refuse to do your job and check it out to make sure I'm okay. If anything I say you were getting paid to look the other way!" Harry shouted as he continued to run only to fall down. Harry quickly got back up but noticed closing in on him, that's when he noticed a unique knife on the ground. It sort of looked like a valuable antique then the knifes people usually carry however Harry didn't care how it got there as he then reached for it and grabbed it as a cop tried to grab his arm only for Harry to stab him in the hand.

"Ow! You little bastard!" The cop screamed as he tried to reach for his gun only to be stopped by the other cops.

"We need him alive! We're getting paid to make sure he's brought back to them alive." Another cop said as Harry stared at them with hate in his eyes and pointing the knife towards them.

"I knew it!" Harry shouted. "You are getting paid to look the other way!"

The cops then stared at Harry. "So what if we are?" One of them asked as they then said. "It's too much money to say no to and besides you're not exactly important to care about."

Harry just gave a hurt look hearing this but kept the knife pointed towards them. "Forget it! I rather die than go back to them!" He shouted.

The cops then looked at Harry and then at each other. "He's severely outnumbered and he won't be able to hurt most of us given the shape he is in." A cop said as the others nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt if we roughed him up a little would it?" The cop Harry stabbed asked.

"As long as we don't kill him then it should be okay." Another cop replied as the others just nodded as they then started to close in on him.

Harry knew he stood no chance against them but he was determined to fight them as much as he could. However before they could get him the sound of a trash can being knocked across the street distracted them, giving Harry the chance to run again. As the cops began to notice him running again they began to curse and shout while they ran after him again eventually seeing him run into an alley that was a dead end. Thinking they finally had him corner they went into the alley only to noticed Harry had stabbed himself in the chest killing himself. The cops began to complain about how they weren't going to be paid anymore as they then went to call in an ambulance for his body. However unknown to them, Harry's story was far from over as someone watched them from the shadows.

FIVE YEARS LATER

THE LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS HEADQUARTERS

Ra's al Ghul currently sat on his throne awaiting the return of his student he had acquired five years ago who was doing his final test that would officially make him a permanent member of the League of Assassins. He knew that this boy was quite special and full of potential, he knew he would be a perfect addition to the league and arranged it to make it look like he had killed himself. He knew no one would look for a dead person however he had no idea how weak and malnourished the boy was. It was basically a miracle he had survived and that just proved to Ra's that the boy was a fighter. Eventually the boy woke up after being out for days and Ra's made the offer for him to join the League of Assassins which the boy accepted after hearing what the organization's goal was. That boy was none other than Harry Potter.

As Ra's thought to himself he was approached by one of the lower members of the league who informed him of Harry's return. Ra's just waited patiently as Harry walked into the room and kneeled. "I take it your mission was successful?" He asked.

Harry just looked at his master. "I eliminated everyone who I thought was a threat." Harry said only for Ra's to glare at him.

"Are you saying you didn't eliminate all of the members of that group?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I eliminated all those who I thought were a threat. The only one I didn't eliminate was one of the founding members that had left the group a long time ago." Harry responded.

"You were suppose to eliminate all of them. In case you haven't forgotten that member went back to the group." Ra's replied.

"Only because they took his daughter! He left that group the moment he fell in love with her mother and changed his ways!" Harry shouted as Ra's got off his throne.

"It doesn't matter what his reason was." Ra's said as he stood in front of Harry. "He helped found that group which profited on the suffering on others."

"Yes but that was because he was still young and foolish! He changed his ways and is no longer that man he was!"

"Then why did he go back?"

"They took his daughter! He had no choice but to go back since they needed his strength against the other groups they were trying to get rid of!"

Ra's just pulled out his sword and held it towards Harry who just stared at him without flinching. "Remember our teaching. Those who commit crimes such as stealing and killing do not change their ways. They will forever be marked for their crimes." He said as Harry stared at him.

"That may be true but people can change if they truly want to. I seen the way that man was with his daughter, he gave up all that power for something good. He knew the risks but he went through it anyway earning the wrath of his old friends. I feel those who want to change can truly change no matter what." Harry replied as Ra's held his sword towards his throat.

"Harry, no one can truly change like that because if they could then all the criminals would be walking right in front of everyone saying they changed their ways when they truly have not. They will use whatever excuse they can to get out of trouble."

"Only those who truly want to change can do that. Those who just say they do but really don't I will strike down with my sword." Harry replied.

"You would use the sword that was especially made for you to do that? Even though it was made for you to strike down the wicked and corrupted?" Ra's asked.

"It will still do that but it will spare those who truly deserve another chance!" Harry shouted.

"You would go against our teachings?" Ra's asked as he took a few steps back with his sword still pointed towards Harry.

Harry just gave a small sigh as he looked away. "Your teachings aren't perfect. While it is our jobs to strike down killers and thieves, we should at least consider why some steal and kill in the first place. If they steal to provide for their families when society has made it impossible for them to have the money for food then I don't see the need to strike them down but if they steal just for their own satisfaction and wealth then that's enough for me to slice them down. If they kill to protect themselves or the people they care about then they deserve the chance to continue living their lives but if they kill just because they can then I will end their lives giving them the most painful death I can give them." He said as looked into his master's eyes.

"You truly believe your way is right?" Ra's asked.

"Yes I do."

"How long have you doubted our way?"

"For a while now."

"I will give you one last chance to complete your task. Go out and kill the final member of the group or you will never be a member of the League of Assassins!" Ra's ordered.

"Then I guess I won't be a member however I will still carry most of their teachings while I rid the world of corruption." Harry responded.

Ra's just gave a small smile hearing that. "You seem to think your way is the right way. I want you to prove it to me!" He shouted as he held his sword out and went into a battle stance.

Harry just grabbed his sword and went into a battle stance as well. "The way I see it there is no right or wrong way, only the way we see fit and is right to us! However I will show you the resolve of my way if you insisted!" He shouted.

Ra's just gave a small smirk hearing that. "Very well then show me your resolve." He said as he then dashed towards Harry with the intent on slicing him in half only for Harry to block his slash with his sword and kick Ra's in the stomach knocking him back. Ra's however quickly got his balance back. "Very good Harry but show me more! Come at me with everything you got because I will be doing the same!" He shouted as he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Harry.

Harry sensed his master behind him and moved away from him quickly as he could only to suffer a minor slash into his back. Harry could see his master wanted him to go all out and knew he had no choice but to oblige him. "Very well Master, you want my full strength then I will give you it." He said as his sword began to glow lightly which was something he didn't notice. Harry just closed his eyes and held his word out as Ra's appeared behind him only for Harry to block his attack with his eyes closed. He then began to slash at him with his eyes closed hitting him right where he was about to move in laying slashes into him.

Ra's just jumped back with another impressed smirk on his face. "Very good Harry. You seem to be predicting my moves wisely but it will not be enough for you." He said as he then disappeared again appearing above Harry.

Harry just opened his eyes sensing his master above him and quickly rolled out of the way. However as Harry quickly picked himself up, Ra's slashed at the right side of his body. Even though the slash wasn't deep and hurt like hell Harry knew he couldn't give up, he noticed the calm look on his master's face and knew it would take a calm manner to defeat him but that was when a plan began to form in his mind. Harry just gave a snarl as he roared out. "I will show you my way is right!"

Ra's just gave a disappointed look seeing this. "Oh Harry, it seems this battle is over." He said as he stood still as Harry rushed towards him angry. He then saw Harry then jumped up in the air and readied himself as Harry closed in on him intent on ending him but before Harry could even get close to him he disappeared shocking Ra's only to be sliced into the left side of his body. Ra's just gave a surprised look as he saw the manner Harry was in, both calm and angry, a dangerous combination since it was hard to maintain both at the same time. Ra's just couldn't help but give another impressed look at his student. "I believe it's time to end this Harry. I want you to come at me with everything you got." He said as Harry just gave a nod.

Ra's just ran towards Harry as he ran towards him and the two began clashing their swords together. Each clash always ended with a slash appearing on one of them as they continued their fight. Harry could see that his master wanted to see his resolve and Harry knew he had to show it. He could feel his sword fell lighter as it began to glow again but Harry's attention was on the battle so he didn't notice it. Harry just closed his eyes as Ra's ran towards him and disappeared only to reappear right in front of him with Ra's stopping in his tracks as Harry's sword went through the right side his stomach. "It's over." Harry said to his master as he pulled out his sword.

Ra's just held onto the wound he received as Harry pulled out his sword. "Very good Harry. Now end it." He said with a small smile on his face.

"No." Harry responded. "I intend to show you my resolve not kill you."

"The league will never see things your way unless you kill me." Ra's said as he watched Harry put his sword away. "If you spare me then you will never have a moment's rest as long as I live."

Harry just looked Ra's in his eyes. "Then so be it." He answered. "While I don't agree with all of the league's choices, I still believe in it's creed. They need your leadership and I don't intend to take that from them. Besides I see you as family, you helped me when no one else would and for that I will always respect you. I may not live long after this but I accept the choice I made."

Ra's couldn't help but laugh hearing this. "Harry it seems you have passed your test with flying colors." He said as he ordered someone to bring him some bandages and began to bandage himself when he got them.

Harry just gave his master a confused look. "What do you mean Master?" He asked.

"Harry, I've always known you never shared all of the league's beliefs and knew you would hesitate when it came to certain people who had to die. However I also knew you had great judgment and would follow it no matter what."

"Does this mean I've earned a spot in the league?" Harry then asked only for Ra's to shake his head.

"No Harry, it does not." He answered. "What it does mean is that you have completed the first half of your training and you are ready to complete the rest."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Harry replied.

Ra's just gave a small sigh as he began to explain. "Harry, there is something you need to know first before I tell you. When I found you and decided to save you, I originally had no idea how weak you were. When I brought you back here, you were so close to death that I had to call in the help of an acquaintance to help you. The reason for this well you will need to find out from him but I will tell you one thing. You are more special than you think you are. In fact your final mission was a test to see if you would have a place here in the league or out in the world. Your actions have proven what I long suspected, you don't belong in the league."

"Then where do I belong?"

Ra's just gave a small smile as he finished bandaging himself and pulled out a scroll. "That is up to you to find out." He said as he handed Harry the scroll along with some bandages. "This has the location to Felix Faust. He will help you finish the rest of your training, that's all I will tell you."

Harry just took the scroll and bandages. "Very well." He said as he pulled out his sword and presented it to Ra's. "Here's your sword back."

"Harry, that sword is yours. It was made for you to use and only you. Take it with you when you meet with Faust and he will explain everything. Think of it as a parting gift." Ra's said as Harry just looked at Ra's as he gave him a final bow and left leaving the headquarters of the League of Assassins.

A FEW DAYS LATER

FELIX FAUST'S HIDEOUT

It had been a few days since Harry had left the League of Assassins headquarters and he had finally made it to Felix Faust's hideout. When he arrived he could see that Felix was expecting him and had him sat down. Felix then began to explain to Harry what had happened after he was saved by Ra's al Ghul, that he was called down to help him by Ra's when he noticed something very unique and special about Harry. Felix told Harry that Ra's had figured out he was a wizard. At first Harry found this very hard to believe but he learned from Ra's that magic existed through his teaching completely destroying what his former relatives had told him about it not being real. Felix then explained that when he arrived to help Harry he had noticed several spells and blocks placed on him to make him weak which was why he was having a hard to recovering however that wasn't the biggest shock to Felix since he saw Harry looked like the twin brother of a famous wizard in the wizarding world, Charles Potter.

Harry just sat and listened to Felix growing very angry at what he was hearing as Felix told him about Charles Potter and his family. How he had somehow survived a curse that was meant to kill him by a dark wizard only for it to somehow backfire on the dark wizard and destroy him. Felix then told him that after he had examined Harry he removed all of the spells and blocks placed on him to help him recover but in the process found something else on him, a piece of someone's soul stuck inside the scar on his forehead. This cause him to do a spell to find out who he was before he removed it, only to discover he was the twin brother of Charles Potter. This just made Harry give out an angry roar to find out why that his parents were alive and abandoned him then ordered Felix to tell him everything he knew.

Felix agreed and began to tell Harry everything he knew about the wizarding world especially the country he came from. Harry just grew disgusted hearing about Magical Britain and how corrupted it was that all it took were the words of someone saying they would change their ways in order for them to get off which is why the crime let alone the war there never stopped. He could see why Ra's had tested him on this but luckily Harry could tell when someone truly wanted redemption and when they were lying, though he was beginning to see where Ra's was coming from. Eventually Felix got to the person his parents worshipped like he was some kind of god, Albus Dumbledore the so called leader of the light. Felix explained everything he knew and heard about him which only made Harry see him as a person who was truly corrupted, who sole purpose was to make people see his way was the right way and if they didn't he would declare them dark. Harry even grew more disgusted when he heard that Felix had found out that it was because of Dumbledore's advice that he was placed with his aunt and uncle, that he placed all of the spells and blocks on him in an attempt to make him weak as well as get rid of the soul piece in him. While he didn't know what his plan was for Harry, all he could assume it was for him to die by the Dursleys' hands while making sure no other magical country found out about him or have his brother kill him. All Harry could wonder was why this man was so determined to control his life which Felix answered by telling him about the prophecy that told about Voldemort's defeat and that Dumbledore purposely made sure it was fulfilled to the point Voldemort found out about it through a spy in his order that he knew about.

After hearing this Felix tried to give Harry some time to cool down but he was determined to hear everything and told Felix to continue which he did by telling him it wasn't his brother Charles attacked that night but Harry himself. Harry gave out another roar hearing that Dumbledore messed up but quickly realize that if he had chosen wisely then he probably would have done the same thing to his brother by sending him to the Dursleys a fate Harry didn't wish for anyone to experience. Felix explained that when he found all of this out he told Ra's who just told him that he would train Harry and let him decide when the time was right provided if he told Harry the truth. Felix told Ra's that if he was going to train Harry then he would need something to help keep his magic in check so he didn't have any accidental magic accidents and that he would help but helping make Harry an object that would work as his wand, in other words his sword. Felix explained that Ra's had him make Harry's sword to help him keep his magic in check and where only Harry could use it since it would be a powerful weapon in the wrong hands. Harry just looked at his sword while Felix explained about his sword. After that Felix told Harry that the reason why he was in his hideout was so he could learn to use his magic. Harry couldn't help but be upset at what he was finding out now however he knew Ra's never told him because he knew he wouldn't have taken the truth well and now that he had studied under him after all that time he was better equipped to handle the truth now. Even though Harry was upset at the truth he knew getting upset wouldn't change a thing and agreed for Felix to teach him since he planned on using his magic to help him in his mission to rid the world of corruption. As for the world that threw him away, he decided to ignore it for now since he had no idea what to do about it or whether he would get involved.

HARRY AGE 14

It was nighttime in Jump City and Harry was currently jumping across the city rooftops making sure he wasn't seen as well as sticking to the shadows, he was wearing black battle armor along with a skull like mask. It had already been a few months since he parts ways from Felix Faust after learning everything he could from him and Harry has been going from country to country ridding the world of people who the law refuse to touch while making sure to keep off the Justice League's radar. Killing the criminals the most brutal way possible with his sword he had already earned fear from them. No one knows who he is or why he targets them as he makes sure to eliminate them and free whatever hostages and innocents there were without being seen. No one knew that he went by the name Shinigami.

Harry managed to jump on to the roof of the building he was heading to and slowly headed inside through a window on the roof. Harry knew it would be easy to get in since the Teen Titans had no idea about the operation that was being ran in their city because they only focus on the big major crimes in front of them instead of the ones that they can't see. As soon as he was inside he began going around killing the guards from the shadows making sure to strike them down quickly and quietly as he made his way to the man in charge.

As soon as he dispatched all of the guards he made his way to the boss' office and listened closely by the door. He heard the boss talking to one of his men from his desk and waited for the moment his man was about to leave and plunged his sword right through the door and into his hearts killing him and scaring the boss. Harry then pulled sword out allowing the body to fall to the ground as he then sliced the door in half and walked into the room with the boss pointing his gun towards Harry.

"Don't bother screaming for your guards. They're all dead just like you will be soon." Harry replied as the boss had his gun on Harry even though he was shaking.

"Who are you?!" The boss screamed.

"I happen to think of myself as one of Death's reapers, getting rid of the trash that plagues our world with it's corruption. I'm the Shinigami." Harry said as he then sliced his sword into the air causing the boss' gun in half along with the rest of his body causing it to be split in half and fall to the ground. Harry then made his way to the lower floor to where a crate with a lock was and sliced open the lock proceeding to open the crate open a crack. "You're free to go now. Everyone is dead so they won't looking for you, I suggest you go to the cops after a few minutes." He said as he put his sword up and then left making sure to leave the crate door open as he then went to the window he came in from only for the Teen Titans, Robin,Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg, to come crashing through it.

"Stop right there!" Robin yelled as Harry gave a sigh.

"You know I just got done finishing what I came here to do and was about to leave." Harry replied as he looked at the Titans.

"And what is it you came here to do?" Robin then asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you but I will tell you that you would of find out tomorrow." Harry responded.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Robin shouted as Cyborg began to scan the area.

"Uh Robin, there are a bunch of dead bodies scattered in the shadows. The ones in that office over there are especially brutal." He replied as Robin glared at Harry.

"Don't move! You're going to prison for killing these people!" He hissed out.

"You call it killing, I call it ridding the world of further corruption." Harry replied.

The moment Harry said that, Robin had a vague clue to who he was with. "You're with the League of Assassins aren't you?!" He shouted.

Harry just gave a small sigh. "I'm not exactly a member but I did study under them and a firm believer of most of their beliefs." He answered.

"You should of let us handle this instead of taking it into your own hands!" Robin hissed.

Harry just gave a small laugh hearing that. "That's funny seeing how they have been operating for months now and you had no idea about them! In fact the only reason you know about them now is because you happen to get lucky and notice me running in the shadows!" Harry yelled as Robin gave a small flinch. "Face it when it comes to you Titans, you focus on the crimes in front of you instead of the ones you can't see! If Batman was here then he would of found out about it in an instant and shut it down! I would think that just because you trained under him that you would of figured this out but I guess you were to busy proving you weren't him that you forgot most of his teachings! It might be best if you go back and study under him for a while."

Robin just gave a growl hearing this. "Who do you think you are telling me all of this?! You're nothing but a killer and we're putting you away for it!" He shouted as Raven started to warn him.

"Robin, calm down. We have no idea who this guy is let alone what he can do." She said.

"Yes, it would be nice if we know who we will be fighting." Starfire replied.

"The name is Shinigami." Harry replied as he readied himself.

"Shini-what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shinigami, it's basically the Japanese version of the reaper." Raven answered.

"Then why doesn't he call himself the Reaper?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Because it was taken." Harry replied. "Now I would like to give you guys the chance to let me leave otherwise you're going to be in for a very difficult fight."

Robin just gave another growl as he then roared out while pulling out his staff. "Titans go!"

Harry then pulled out his sword as he sliced Robin's staff in half and kicked him in the chest knocking him across the room. He then noticed Cyborg getting ready to fire a projectile at him and held his sword out swinging it at the projectile the precise moment it touched his sword back at him. He then saw Starfire flying towards him trying to blast him as Beast Boy transformed into a rhino charging along with her, he quickly caught each blast with his sword causing it to absorb them and held it up. Raven noticed the way his sword started to glow and realized it was a magic sword but before she could warn them, he had launched a green blast right at them knocking them out.

Raven knowing she had to face him now prepared yourself. "I can see you have some sort of a magic sword. Well you should know it's no match against me!" She shouted.

Harry just gave a small chuckle. "I guess you can call it a magic sword but you should know it was made for me exclusively making it only useable by me." He said as he then stabbed it to the ground causing it to glow white and a giant ghastly white skeleton to appear behind him. Raven began to channel her magic right away only for the skeleton to punch her right into the wall knocking her out and then disappear, he then pulled out his sword and put it away only for Robin to jump out and kick him across the room. Robin then began running at him pulling out several batarangs and tossing them at Harry. Harry was about to slice right through them until he noticed something and quickly pulled out his sword plunging it to the ground creating a giant transparent wall breaking all of the batarangs the moment they hit the wall.

Robin was about to pull out some explosive batarangs until he saw why Harry had created the wall in the first place. He saw a young little girl standing next to him and began to notice several other woman, mostly young teenage girls but there were little girls in the bunch. Robin began to piece together what exactly the men here were doing and fell to his knees in shock that he didn't notice this. He was so busy trying to pull himself out of Batman's shadow that he allowed a human trafficking ring to operate in Jump City without his knowledge.

Harry just pulled out his sword as the other Titans began to wake up and see this. "You now know why I came here and eliminated the filth here. If you would have known about this early then I wouldn't have to come here and eliminate this filth. Although chances are they probably would of beaten the charges due to some of their resources." He said as they just looked at the girls in front of them. "Go ahead and call me what you want but I made sure they could never hurt anyone again. Harry then pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground causing smoke to fill the room as he then made his escape. After he was gone the Titans began to call the police and ambulances to help the victims while Robin called Batman to tell him about Shinigami and what happened.

After that incident the whole world became aware of the existence of Shinigami. Many criminals wanted him dead while others wanted to recruit him. The Justice League saw him as a criminal and wanted him caught while people like Amanda Waller wanted to recruit him for their own purposes. Needless to say things began to become tough for Harry but it was something that wasn't going to slow him down.

HARRY AGE 15

Harry was currently outside a small town in England, he had gotten done eliminating a crime lord that lived there and was about to leave when all of a sudden he was ambushed by Slade Wilson A.K.A. Deathstroke. Luckily Harry had managed to sense him coming and blocked his attack with his sword.

"I have to say it sort of makes me feel special that I got the attention of the infamous Deathstroke." Harry said as he jumped back a bit after blocking his attack. "I take it someone put a hit out on me?"

"Well there are some people who have placed a bounty on you, it was mostly for your capture. It appears that you've caught the attention of some certain individuals who want you to work for them. As for me I happen to be in the area and saw you, so I decided to see what you were capable of." Deathstroke replied as he ran towards Harry again clashing his sword against his.

"Well how am I doing so far? Do I live up to your expectations?" Harry asked as he pulled his sword back and prepared to swing it only to stop halfway and throw out a kick to Deathstroke's face since he knew Deathstroke was expecting Harry to strike him with his sword.

Deathstroke just gave an impressed chuckle for that. "I have to admit, you're more than I thought you were. It makes me very impressed with you." He said as he then asked. "How would you like to be my apprentice?"

"As much as that sounds appealing, I'm afraid I must decline. I have my own way of doing things and my own life to live." Harry replied.

Deathstroke just gave another chuckle. "That's funny, you think I'm letting you decide." He said as he pulled out a gun and began to run at Harry shooting at him. Harry managed deflect each shot with his sword only to have his sword kicked out of his hands and then kicked onto the ground. Deathstroke then held his sword towards Harry's face. "Give it up Shinigami, you lost." He said.

"Not going to happen Wilson!" Harry shouted as he quickly moved his right palm up hitting Deathstroke's sword causing it to break in half and jumped up kicking him in the chest then hitting him in the face breaking off his mask. Deathstroke just gave an impressed smile at this but before he could do anything else he noticed a small fireball forming in his hand and knew he was beaten. Harry then threw the fireball at Deathstroke which sent him flying across the field. Harry then summoned his sword which came flying into his hands and held it towards Deathstroke. "I believe it is you who has lost."

Deathstroke just gave a small chuckle. "So what are you going to do now kill me?" He asked.

"I could do that but I won't." Harry answered as he put his sword up. "You have a certain place in the mercenary world. If I killed you it would just put more attention on me and that's the last thing I want."

"That's understandable." Deathstroke responded as he then got up. "I have to admit you are certainly quite something, it makes me pity those who will cross your path in the future." After saying that Deathstroke then jumped away with Harry leaving shortly after.

THE NEXT DAY

It was night time and Harry was currently walking around the small town he was staying in. He would always stay a day or two in the town near his target after he eliminated them to see if there was a loose end or two to take care of as well as the reaction of the people there. So far it looked like everything was going to be fine so he decided to take one last walk around town, unfortunately he caught the attention of someone else who was in the village: Remus Lupin.

"Excuse me but you look a lot like someone I know." Remus said as Harry stopped and faced him.

"I never seen you before in my life." Harry replied as he tried to walk away only to be stopped by Remus.

"You look a lot like a friend of mine and his son." Remus said as he looked at Harry's eyes giving a shocked look. "No this can't be! You're suppose to be dead!"

"You got me confused for someone else!" Harry shouted as he tried to push Remus aside only for him to grab Harry's arm.

"Harry you need to come with me! You're parents will want to know you're alive!" Remus yelled out only to be punched in the face by Harry causing him to let go of Harry.

"Get this through your head! Harry Potter is dead! He died the moment he decided to kill himself all because his so called parents valued the words of a senile old man!" Harry shouted.

Remus just gave a shocked look hearing that. "You tried to kill yourself? That can't be! Dumbledore told us you died of a sickness!" He cried out.

"Figures you would believe the words of your shepherd like the mindless sheep you are." Harry said as he gave a small scoff. "You believe anything he says to the point that you don't even bother to find if it's really true!"

"Harry please come with me. I will take you to your parents and Dumbledore, they can help you!"

"I am not interested in meeting that shepherd and his sheep, so do yourself a favor and go back to your master like the mindless dog you are! I'm not interested!" Harry said as he tried to walk away only for Remus to pull out his wand.

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to use force." He said but before he could fire a spell Harry pulled out a knife and threw it right into the side of his stomach.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to make you back off." Harry said as he approached Remus and pulled out his knife. "You should know this knife is laced with a special sliver like substance which is perfect to put down dogs like you. Now I made sure to hit you in a nonlethal area but you now have two choices. You can chase after me but you should know by doing that you will be opening the wound to the point where you'll start bleeding and die or you can go back and get treated since you still have time to save yourself. The choice is yours."

As Harry began to walk away Remus shouted out to him. "You would really let me die?! You're parents would be heart broken to find out you became dark!"

Harry just stopped and looked at the injured werewolf. "I'll say it to you one last time, Harry Potter is dead. I was born shortly after he died, you can figure the rest out on your own but you won't find a thing." He said as he then walked away.

Remus had no choice but to retreat back to Dumbledore and tell him about Harry. After finding out everything he could from Remus about Harry, he went to the town where he was at to find him only to find out he was gone. Dumbledore had no idea where Harry was or how to find which infuriated him since he needed to know how he was still alive when he was suppose to be dead. He knew he had to find him and planned to use everything he could to do it.

HARRY AGE 16

Harry had just got done eliminating another crime lord that lived near a town that was close to London. As he was making his way back to the town he was staying in he stopped in his tracks as he started to hear screaming coming from the town. He quickly made his way back to the town to see the people there were being attacked by death eaters. Harry just gave an angry growl as he pulled out his sword with the intent to putting an end to theses animals.

Nearby a young girl was trying to run from three death eaters only to fall down to the ground where they then surrounded her. "This muggle is sort of nice looking. I say we break her in before we kill her. Who knows we might just keep her around if she feels nice." A death eater said with the others just nodded and agreed however before they could lay a hand on her Harry appeared stabbing his sword right into a death eater's heart.

As he pulled it out getting the attention of the two death eaters there he looked at the girl. "Run now!" He shouted as he then kicked one of the death eaters into the other one and rammed his sword through both of them channeling his magic into his sword as he then pulled it out only for the upper halves of their bodies to explode getting the attention of the other death eaters there.

"You filthy muggle! How dare you kill our friends! Prepare to die!" A death eater shouted as Harry gave a smirk from underneath his mask.

"That's funny because you should know that you're the ones who will be dying." He said causing all of the death eaters there to laugh at him.

"You think you can kill us?! Just who do you think you are?!" A death eater cackled out.

"The name's Shinigami and I make it my duty to deliver the souls of those who deserve it to Death." Harry answered as he pointed his sword towards them. "Your actions today have marked you for death. Get ready to die."

The death eaters just gave another laugh hearing this. "You honestly think you can kill all of us you stupid muggle! You just got lucky in kill three of us but you won't get lucky again!" A death eater shouted only for to swing his sword in the air towards him which caused the death eater's mask to be sliced in half along with the rest of his body.

All the death eaters just looked at Harry who just gave a small chuckle. "I guess you can call that luck." He said as he readied himself and then shouted. "Let's get this over with!" Harry then quickly disappeared only to reappear in front of three death eaters, he then cut off the torso of one them and quickly stabbed the death eater that was behind him. He then looked at the remaining death eater and noticed his wand, he then sliced off the hand it was in as the tip of the wand turned green and grabbed his wand only to jam it right into the death eater's eye causing the spell that was about to be used to blow the back of his head off. Harry then noticed a death eater pointing his wand at Harry intent on hitting him with the killing curse. Harry just threw his sword into the air as he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the death eater grabbing his arm. Harry then pointed his wand towards his sword which then fired the killing curse at it, as his sword was hit by the spell Harry snapped the death eater's neck and watched his sword proceed to shoot back the killing curse only for it to break up into several pieces killing all of the death eaters. As soon as they all hit the ground dead Harry made his way towards his sword which was plunged into the corpse of a death eater. He then grabbed his sword but turned around to see Dumbledore and his orders with Alastor Moody being one of the members there. "I take it you have a problem with how I took out this trash?" He asked.

Dumbledore who had shown up along with his order at the precise moment Harry had tossed his sword in the air allowing it to absorbed and fire back the killing curse just stared at Harry not knowing who he really was. "You had no right to kill these people." He said.

Harry just gave a scoff. "So you're telling me that while I had no right to kill them that they had every right to kill the people here? Are you senile?! They were animals who had to be put down! Plain and simple!" He shouted.

"No they needed a chance to be redeemed for their actions. They had no idea what they were doing was wrong." Dumbledore replied.

Harry just stared at the headmaster. "Again are you senile?" He asked. "Because any smart person would know that a person can change if they truly want to. Those animals showed that they had no intent on changing their ways let alone want redemption! Why do you think your stupid war has been going on for so long?! It's because you refuse to do what is necessary and eliminate these animals!"

Dumbledore just grew angry hearing what Harry was telling him, the fact that he was wrong and going senile. "You seem to know about us so it would be nice to know who you are." He said.

"The name is Shinigami and I make it my job to rid the world of all who fill it with corruption along with making innocent people suffer." Harry replied.

"Well this is no way to do it!" Dumbledore shouted only for Harry to scoff.

"You may think that but I at least make sure to stop the suffering of innocent people even if it's just temporary. Sure you could try to arrest them and try them for their crimes but these kind of people work the law to their advantage to get off! I'm only doing what others refuse to do!" Harry shouted as a person moaning could be heard. Harry looked to see it was a death eater on the ground who was still alive. "It appears I missed one." He said as he appeared right before him and pointed his sword towards him.

Dumbledore fired a spell at Harry in an attempt to make him stop only for Harry to swing his sword through the spell destroying it. As that happened Moody just looked at Harry's sword examining it with his magical eye. "You mustn't kill him! He needs a chance to be redeemed!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry just gave a scoff as the death eater gave a chuckle. "He's right! I want to be redeemed." The death eater said knowing he could use the law to his advantage however Harry just gave a small laugh.

"Very well, you can prove it to me." He said as he then pulled out a knife and tossed it right in front of the death eater. "If you truly want redemption then you will slice off the hand you use your wand with."

Everyone just remained silent as Harry said this. "I will do no such thing!" The death eater shouted.

"It's either that or I kill you right here." Harry said as he then noticed something nearby on the ground. "I help make it easy." He said as he then bent down and picked up the death eater's wand that was nearby. "Make your choice, either slice off your wand hand or try to kill me. To make it more easy for you to decide I'll even turn around." Harry then turned around and a second after he did that the death eater reached for his wand only for Harry to quickly turn around and slice off his hand. "Well you made your choice and now it's time for you to die." Harry replied only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Wait he didn't know what he was doing! He can be redeemed!" He shouted.

"Are you going blind?! I gave him a chance to prove he wanted redemption and he failed!" Harry yelled.

Dumbledore was growing furious at Harry. "It is for the greater good that he has a chance to be redeemed!" He roared out.

Harry just gave a smirk from underneath his mask. "Fine! Let's find out if he's truly worthy of redemption!" Harry shouted as he plunged his sword into the ground causing a barrier to surround both him and the death eater as well as a giant reappeared with a scythe to appear behind Harry as he then shouted out. "I give you the Scythe of Judgment! If this man is worthy of redemption then nothing will happen when the scythe cuts through him but if he isn't then he will be rewarded with death!"

Dumbledore could only watch as the giant reaper then swung it's scythe into the death eater only for nothing to happen. Dumbledore thought he had been proven right until ghost like chains came out of the ground and plunged themselves into the death eater's back. It was then ghostly skeletons came out of the ground and began to pull on the chains pulling out what looked like the death eater's soul and began to drag him into the ground while he began to scream. Harry then pulled his sword out of the ground and put it up as the body of the death eater fell to the ground. "Well that just proves he wasn't worthy." Harry said.

Dumbledore just looked at the sword Harry had and presumed it was a sword of magic. "What is that sword?" He asked.

Harry just pulled out his sword. "Oh this, I call it the Shinigami Blade. The appropriate weapon for me." He answered.

"Well I"m afraid that sword is a magical artifact and doesn't belong to you. I insist you give it to me." Dumbledore said causing a smirk to form under Harry's mask.

"Okay come and take it." Harry said as he held his sword out in his hands waiting for someone to take it from him.

Dumbledore slowly made his way towards Harry only to be stopped by Moody. "Albus wait!"

"Whatever it is Alastor it can wait." Dumbledore replied only for Moody to grab him.

"No it cannot! That sword isn't a magical artifact, it's his wand!"

Dumbledore just looked at Moody. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I've been analyzing that sword with my eye and found out that it was very unique. I saw how compatible it was with him and realized it was made specifically for him to the point only he can use it. It made me realize that he is actually a wizard." Moody answered.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry and began to realize that Moody was right since Harry was holding his sword out expecting them to take it so they could see for themselves they couldn't touch it. However before he could do anything Ronald Weasley who happened to be there went towards Harry. "He's just a stupid muggle that has something he shouldn't have!" he shouted as he reached for the sword only to be shocked the moment he touched.

Harry just gave a small chuckle as he then put his sword away. He then saw Ron pull out his wand and kicked his wand out of his hand grabbing it then stabbing it into his hand. "Don't be a sore loser." He said as he kicked Ron towards the other order members crying in pain and then turned around. "I'll be leaving now."

However Dumbledore called out to him stopping him. "If your a wizard then you should help us! We can help you redeem yourself from the dark path you are on!" He shouted only for Harry to start laughing.

"That's rich!" Harry cackled out as he then straighten himself up. "My mission is to eliminate the criminals who corrupt our world, not be a part of the corruption itself! Besides this war only got out of control because of you! You allowed it to get this far when you did nothing to stop Tom Riddle for becoming Voldemort! In fact you just sat on your throne giving orders making others do your work while you watched them!"

"How do you know that name?!" Dumbledore yelled out furious at the fact Harry has exposed certain things that the others shouldn't know about.

"That's none of your business." Harry replied as Dumbledore tried to pull out his wand only for Moody to stop him.

"You said it's your job to eliminate criminals who corrupt our world right?" He asked.

"Yes it is but I won't help you." Harry answered.

"Why not?" Moody then asked.

"Because there are three forces of your country that are the main source of your country's corruption. Those sources are Voldemort, your ministry, and Albus Dumbledore." The moment Harry said that all of the members of Dumbledore's order began shouting and screaming only for him to ignore them and continue. "Just because he did something in the past all of you look at him like he is some kind of god. You let him play with your lives like they are nothing since you believe he knows best. You all fail to realize that you're just mindless sheep and he is your shepherd, you don't care where he leads you since you just follow him anyway even if that path leads off a cliff!" Everyone just screamed and yelled at Harry except for Moody who knew Harry was right. "There's also another reason I choose not to get involve and that's because I don't need to. Your war will end with Magical Britain burning to the ground, I don't have to do a thing except watch but I got better things to do with my time." Before anything else could be said or done Harry snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving Dumbledore and his order behind with Dumbledore fuming about what had just happened.

Harry had managed to appear in a forest near the town he was in, ever since his encounter with Remus he had made sure not to take too much stuff to the towns he stayed in and to stash all of his equipment in nearby locations making it easy for his to escape. He quickly packed his things up and grabbed his bags however before he took off he look back at the town. He knew that he might just have to have to get involved with the war in Magical Britain which was something he didn't want to do. He had decided to let them burn but after seeing those animals in action along with the beliefs of a senile old man he was starting to have second thoughts. He knew he needed time to think about it so he planned on going somewhere to do that. He just looked at the town for a few more seconds and turned around taking off to another location. Harry really didn't know what he was going to do but he knew one thing, if he did get involved he was going to make Magical Britain fear the Shinigami.

THE END

* * *

 **Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to.** **The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
